


Marks

by Obscured



Category: Martin (1977)
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscured/pseuds/Obscured
Summary: She always found a way to mark him somehow-- claim him in a way





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best, not the worst. Just Meh. I came back to this too many times so the phraseology is a bit weird... *banging pots and pans together* I need a beta! hah  
> Enjoy this poorly thrown together garbage.

Most of the steam had dissipated from the room as Martin stood idly in front of the mirror. Somewhere in the distance Cuda’s voice booms in through the walls, along with the distinct clatter of pots and pans. He raises his hand to the mirror, wiping away the fog in order to get a better view. He stood completely bare save for a towel wrapped around his waist, stray droplets of water clinging to his skin. Dark tendrils of hair falls into his eyes and he wipes them back with a slender hand. His eyes ghost over the same familiar features, unintentional pout, forlorn eyes. Somewhere in the back of his mind he hears the words  _ so gorgeous _ , it was something he could never understand. She spoke to him so sweetly at times,he often doubted the sincerity of her words. He saw himself everyday and just didn't see it. He couldn’t possibly be all she claimed. Average at best, nothing remarkable-- yet she eyed him as though he were the most precious thing in the world. At times he wished he knew what she was thinking-- what she saw when she looked at him.

A slight figure, too slight in his opinion shivered lightly as a breeze wafted across the room. Seeing himself without really seeing himself his gaze begins to drift lower. A small smile plays at the corners of his lips as he notes the various markings on his skin. All varying in color from faint pink to deep purple. Small mouth sized bruises adorn his collarbone reaching as low as where the towel sits. Tentatively he raises a hand tracing over one of them pressing down, relishing in the familiar sting.

Jill seemed to love the idea of marking him somehow, leaving some sort of tell on his skin. Be it bite marks, bruises, intentions from her nails no night spent together went without a souvenir. He didn't mind it he really didn't, he often times egged her on. “ _ Harder please… ohh that's nice.. _ . _ could y-you use your nails?…”  _ She’d even make him bleed if he asked nicely enough-- on rare occasions he did. It seemed like she wanted to  _ claim  _ him in a way, he relished in the thought. He wanted to belong to someone-- more importantly he wanted to belong to her.  _ Please mark me...I’m yours.  _ He was used to being treated like a nuisance, or at best like he didn’t exist at all. No one ever seemed to notice him, or really care for him in that way. She touched him like he was the most precious thing in the world, he could feel the adoration in her gaze. There was a certain tenderness in the way she held him, it always caused his heart to skip a beat. Sometimes it left him feeling guilty, like he had tricked her into thinking he was  _ good.  _ Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that wasn’t the case. She wasn’t oblivious, she knew everything about him, and seemed to care for him just the same.

In the beginning it was different, so anxious to be together, they sometimes got carried away.. He could never forget the first morning he awoke with two large bruises on his neck. He felt sick on the verge of full blown panic, he couldn’t imagine what Cuda might say. Despite being kept at a distance, separated from the rest of the family-- Martin was held accountable for his actions. What he did was a direct reflection of  _ Him _ … “My family knows how to behave...”  __ He seriously contemplated just running away, but decided to ask Jill for advice. She had to have some sort of solution seeing how this was mostly her fault. Completely unphased by the situation, with barely contained laughter, she ushered him into the room. She sat him down at the mirror assuring him everything would be fine, she began rummaging through her dresser.

She dabbed this stuff called Clinique over the bruises but not before gently kissing each one. She had to dust over it with several powders to match seeing as her skin was at least two shades darker than his own. For the most part it worked well, Cuda never noticed a thing, but he made sure to constantly check the collar of his shirt. He spot washed it meticulously at the end of the day to assure there were no lingering stains.That was the only time things came to that-- she apologized for getting carried away. He assured her it was okay-- he loved everything that they did, just next time only beneath the clothes.

Love, he called it-  _ just a reminder of your love. _ He liked when the marks left a lingering sting. When he would detect a slight sensation if his clothes brushed against them just right. He’d often press his fingers against them over the cloth throughout the day. When he was alone at work, no one to deflect Cuda’s subtle jabs. When the women who worked there would berate him. His fingers would find their way under the hem of his shirt, pressing them with a subtle hand.

  
  


“Martin... You’re lazy! You’re lazy boy!” Mrs. Belini’s voice startled him out of his reprieve. He sat idly at the counter absentmindedly tearing away at the top of a paper bag. “Cuda.. you make him work! We work hard around here!” 

His eyes drift over to the teen placing groceries into the bag in front of him “I’m waiting for him to fill the next order.”

“Every time I see you… you’re sitting down.. I’m over twice your age and I would never take a seat in front of customers It’s disrespectful… we’re here to---”

His eyes return to the bag in front of him as her voice fades into the background. He raises a hand to the collar of his shirt as his mind drifts back to earlier that morning. Heat rises to his face as the flesh just beneath his collarbone starts to sing. A faint echo of sensation, he could still feel her lips on his skin-- Teeth dragging over his racing pulse biting down fingers gently caressing. He swallows thickly standing from the counter grocery bag in hand. Without a word he exits the shop as Mrs. Bellini continues to rant.

~~

If he bit into his lip any harder, he was certain it might bleed. His hand grips the hem of her shirt tightly as he releases another soft moan. Her hand is wrapped around his cock, delivering slow deliberate strokes-- thumb lingering at the head, teasing the slit smearing some of the wetness down the length. He only meant to say goodbye before she left for work, he kissed her chastely at first. Soon enough she was giving him an all too familiar look that always chipped away his resolve. He didn’t want to make her late. It didn’t take long for his back to be pressed to the door as wandering hands drift beneath his shirt Fingernails gently scraping, digging into the skin- grazing over a hardened nipple. 

  
  


“ Jill.. C-could you…  _ ahh” _

She bit down on a particularly sensitive part of his neck as her grip tightened around his cock. Stroking him faster now, increasing the pressure of her mouth--she could already feel him start to blush. Hot, wet and perfect with suction increasing, a shiver runs up his spine. She bites down harshly eliciting a startled gasp before tracing her tongue over the mark. 

He’s panting as his fingers dig into her hips--meanwhile her lips curl into a smile. Placing slow lingering kisses along the column of his neck, she can feel him start to tremble. Spurred on by those small content sighs she returns her attention to his lips. He kisses her greedily--as though hungry for air pressing himself against her hand. He breaks the kiss only to let out another breathy moan as she tweaks a hardened nipple beneath her hand.

Suddenly she leans back, much to his dismay, he instinctively tires to close the gap. “Take em’ off...get on the bed…” Without hesitation, he reaches for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. He crawls onto the bed sitting back on his elbows-- eyes drifting over to the clock. “ Jill.. you’re going to be late…” He whispers, unable to contain his grin. She wastes no time in joining him on the bed- tentatively resting her fingers on his chest. “That’s fine…”

She's kissing him again as she fumbles with his pants tugging at them a bit impatiently. He seems to get the hint he unfastens them himself, pulling them off along with his underwear. Shifting back almost awkwardly, left completely bare he notices she doesn't bother to get undressed. She’s eyeing him with a near predatory gaze, he was unsure if he wanted to know what she was thinking. Still sitting back on his elbows, heat rises to his face and he opens his mouth to speak. Nipples hard as rocks, his cock throbs almost painfully precum freely leaking from the tip. She doesn’t do anything except urge his knees apart, as her fingers ghost over his inner thighs. He swallows thickly, his cheeks burn an angry red as her hands roam over his hips. “Jill… are you--?”

“Shhhh.” She whispers leaning in, pressing a kiss to one of his hip bones. Hands lovingly running over his sides, she starts to kiss and bite her way across his stomach. Her hands move to rest under his back drawing him forward as her lips ghost over his ribs. Small needy whimpers, flush with sensation, there’s intention in every touch. He lets out a startled gasp when she flips him over, lips ghosting over his spine. Her nails rake over the back of his thighs, as she kisses her was across his lower back. Sinking lower her kisses become more urgent, teeth digging into the flesh of his ass. He moans louder than he expected flushing deeply, which earned him a brief but firm spank. Another gasp and she does it again.

Urging him to turn around, this time her lips immediately wrap around his cock. She wastes no time sinking down taking more and more of him into her willing mouth. His heels dig into the bed, stifling his moans with the back of his hand. Her fingers grip him tightly at the base, stroking in time with her movements. He nearly cums on the spot when he feels himself reach the back of her throat. “Jill  _ ahhhgoddthatsgood…” _ Vibrations ripple through him as she hums around his cock, she wasn't holding back the time. At this point she realizes she was going to be late, but all those needy moans held her in place. 

His fingers are entwined in her hair hips rocking in time with her motion-- so close he was on the verge of tears. She releases him from her mouth with an audible pop, and begins stroking him once again. Her teeth dig into the flesh of his stomach, she can feel the muscles contract beneath her lips. “Jill…” He whispers moreso to himself, unsure what he was about to say. She cant describe the look he’s giving her, as he watches through hooded lids. A faint blush spread across his face and neck, kiss bruised lips slightly parted. His fingers gently caress the underside of her jaw as he regards her with lust filled fascination. 

“ Is everything alright sweetheart?” she offers sweetly as she leans in pressing a kiss to the tip. “Y--yeahh _ itsgood “  _

“Yeah? Are you close?” She breathes dragging her lips across his rigid flesh. 

_ “I ohh yesgodimclosee”  _

He can hear the faint rustling of fabric as she swiftly unfastens her pants, only vaguely aware of the sound of her zipper sighing as she shifts back. Only for a moment, he’s disappointed at the temporary lack of contact. He watches her with bated breath as she partially rids herself of her jeans. He eyes her quizzically for a moment as she moves to straddle him again, she can't help but smile at the expression on his face. She merely shrugs moving her panties aside. “ The time…” she reminds him

His hands remain on her hips tracing circles eyes focused on where their bodies connect. He draws his lip between his teeth as she sinks down, arousal coating his shaft. He resists the urge to buck forward, her fingers remain prone on his chest holding him in place. She takes her time rising up, only to sink down a bit lower each motion eliciting a small sigh. Tiny moans and whimpers fall from his lips as she teases herself with his cock-- apparently now she thought she had all the time in the world. She’s fully aware that he’s watching her as she slips her hand beneath her blouse-- kneading at her breast with the palm of her hand, she releases a soft moan.She could faintly hear him gasp, she can feel him throb against her. Her eyes flutter down to him and very nearly could have came on the spot- there's a look of nearly tortured pleasure on his face. Lips parted in a silent moan he seems to ask _ what are you doing to me?  _ She doesn't resist the urge to trace her fingers along his lips, he instinctively draws them into his mouth. His eyes flutter shut, tongue tracing over the digits with a moan of appreciation. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her palm, and the way he continues to pulse against her. Rock hard and leaking,he seemed to know exactly what he was doing, before she knew it she was pressing down.

Sinking down completely, buried inside to the hilt-- she slips another finger into his mouth. Moaning around the digits, he sucks on them greedily as she fucks them in and out of his mouth. He can already feel the beginnings of his orgasm coiling deep inside-- her walls contract around him rhythmically, arousal coating his thighs. After a moment he tilts his head and she removes her fingers from his mouth. He gently grasps her wrist leading her hand to where their bodies connect. “I-want you to…” He starts…”  _ Ohh w-wait slow down..”  _ She can tell from the way he pulses inside her, he won't last much longer, with a nod she stills the motion of her hips. 

Despite the fact that she was no longer moving, didn’t really help much. With one hand kneading her breast, the other resting on her hip, he could not tear his eyes away from the erotic sight of her furiously working her fingers over her clit. With her head tossed back, ribs contracting, a fine sheen of sweat forms on her skin. Back arched like a bow, moans flowing freely, he could still feel the walls of her cunt milking him. His eyes fall shut,as he attempts to still his breath, completely lost in sensation. Her nails bite into the flesh of his hip-- he can feel her convulse..walls contracting around him like a vice. She releases with a cry nearly toppling forward as his arms immediately wrap around her.

It doesn’t take long for him to shift her onto her back, pumping into her with near frantic thrusts. His lips hover inches away from her own-- she pulls him down into a kiss.He comes not even seconds later, spilling into her in several large spurts. Stray tears spill from the corners of his eyes, he quickly wipes them away. She takes her time weaving her fingers through his hair before they finally find the will to separate.

~~~

It was less than an hour later when Martin returned back to the shop. The air conditioner cooled him immediately. With a quick scan of the store and the counter, he was relieved not to find Mrs. Bellini.

“Martin! “ Came Cuda’s voice from behind him, it caused him to instinctively flinch. 

“It took you long enough… come… we must go to the Butcher’s shop. You’ll be having at least three more orders…” 

With a barely concealed sigh Martin nods his head, following the older man out the door. He absentmindedly raises his hand to his collar once again before shoving them back into his pockets. 


End file.
